


Ryan the Blushy Guy

by bluebismuth



Series: RTAH Smut [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, M/M, Praise Kink, Swearing, light petplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 00:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19819108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebismuth/pseuds/bluebismuth
Summary: Ryan gets flustered pretty easily. Jeremy is more than fond of it.





	Ryan the Blushy Guy

Jeremy appreciated his time out with Ryan. He loved it when his boyfriend would silently ask to hold hands with him, their fingers bumping against each other until Jeremy clasped Ryan’s hand in his. Sometimes, he would look up and see Ryan looking away, but with a faint blush on his face. Even if he couldn’t see his whole face, Jeremy loved it when he blushed.

They were nearly to the car when Ryan squeezed his hand: he wanted to tell Jeremy something. When he looked up, Ryan bent down to whisper in his ear.

“Fuck me until I can’t move tomorrow, Jeremy.”

Jeremy’s eyes widened, and he felt heat rush to his face. Now, _that_ was definitely a request. He looked back at Ryan to find him turned away again, blushing even harder. They separated to both get in the car, and once they were buckled in, Jeremy replied, “of course, Ryan.” He kissed him, grabbing Ryan’s chin before starting the car.

With their evening being set, the tension between them was almost palpable on the ride home. Jeremy found it difficult to resist the urges he had whenever he glanced in Ryan’s direction—to pull over, tug him close, and kiss him like there was no tomorrow.

But he managed. Jeremy’s apartment was closer, so he quickly parked in the parking garage and led Ryan to the elevator. After pressing the fourth floor and force close buttons, he tugged Ryan down by the shirt collar and pressed their lips together. Ryan moaned at the sudden movement, and he opened his mouth to let Jeremy’s tongue freely explore inside. 

They broke free just before the elevator doors opened, but even then anyone around would’ve noticed their red faces and slightly disheveled clothes. They ducked out of the elevator, and Jeremy dug his keys out as they went to his apartment. As he stood by Ryan to unlock his front door, Jeremy grabbed his ass and squeezed, earning a suppressed yelp in return.

“Mm, I love the noises you make, babe…” Jeremy pulled him inside his apartment and kissed him hard. Ryan bent his head down as Jeremy pressed him against the wall. Jeremy’s hands moved from Ryan’s face and traveled down, sizing up his shoulders, torso, and hips. Jeremy traced a finger over his crotch, barely touching the denim and still making Ryan freeze up. “So sensitive...so pretty, all for me, aren’t you?” Ryan nodded feverishly, desperate to hear the words that made him melt.

Jeremy soon pulled away and, after Ryan whined, grabbed his face again and tugged him down. “Oh, we’ll continue, kitten. Be patient.”

“Ha…” Ryan’s cock was straining against his jeans. Kitten was the one pet name that could utterly ruin him. He also had some semblance of what would be involved later.

“Sit,” Jeremy commanded, pointing to his bed. Ryan obeyed him, sitting down and watching as his boyfriend poked around for something. If nothing else, here he could admire him from across the room. He gazed at the hands that would surely work him apart, as they pulled a few toys out of a drawer. Ryan heard the metal clink of handcuffs, and he felt his jeans grow tighter.

As Jeremy walked back to the bed, Ryan noticed that he had a boner as well. His mouth practically watered seeing the toys: his collar, a pair of handcuffs, a bottle of lube, and a butt plug. “Mm, Jeremy…” He mumbled, already fantasizing about the evening.

“Yes, kitten?”

“Please...please touch me…”

Out of the corner of his eye, Jeremy gave him a sly grin. “Okay, kitten. But you have to follow my orders, okay?” When Ryan nodded, Jeremy picked up the collar and adjusted it to be snug, but he snuck a finger under it and tugged, making Ryan gasp. He felt a wet spot growing in his underwear.

The collar was fairly simple: black leather and a heart-shaped buckle resting on the front of his throat. But Ryan would be lying if he said it failed to arouse him whenever the cool leather was placed around his neck.

“I’ll take your pants and underwear off. Is that okay?” At Ryan’s nod, Jeremy unbuttoned his jeans and started taking them off. “Wanna use the traffic light system?”

“Mhm.” Ryan wasn’t sure if he could handle much else.

Once his pants and underwear were off, Jeremy’s grin grew wider seeing Ryan’s cock. “My, kitten, I’ve barely touched you and you’re already leaking.” He reached to touch it, but stopped just before he could touch Ryan. “Green?”

“Green,” Ryan responded. “Ah-!” He let out a squeak when Jeremy touched his cock, running a thumb over the slit and feeling up the underside.

“You know…” Jeremy pulled away, and Ryan whined at the loss of touch. “I have plans for later.” He picked up the butt plug, a pale pink and with a clear rhinestone on the handle. “Want it in, kitten?”

Ryan shifted to his stomach, and raised his ass in the air. “Please,” he begged, cheeks growing hotter by the second.

“Good kitten,” Jeremy replied. He squirted some lube onto his fingers, and used his free hand to spread one of Ryan’s ass cheeks. He inserted one lubed finger inside, earning a small cry from Ryan. “Look at you, kitten, you blush at practically everything. It’s adorable.” Jeremy snuck another finger inside and started slowly pumping them in and out, eliciting small gasps and whines from Ryan every time. At the addition of a third finger, he started to thrust onto Jeremy’s fingers, desperate to have any sort of stimulation. His cock was leaking precum onto the sheets, but he couldn’t care less at this point.

Soon enough, Jeremy pulled his fingers out, with Ryan now properly lubed up. He let out another whine, clenching his asshole at the loss. Jeremy turned around and rubbed some lube on the butt plug, turning back to press the tip of it against Ryan’s entrance.

“A-ah, ah, Jeremy, fuck…” Ryan squirmed as Jeremy held his hips still with one hand, holding the butt plug against him with the other.

“Say please, kitten.”

“Please, please, Jeremy, I need this, I need it so bad—“ Ryan squeaked, effectively cutting himself off as Jeremy pushed the plug inside him. It slid in easily, but was tucked snugly inside once it was at the base. Ryan was begging for more—of something, _anything_ —as he clenched around the plug.

“Good boy,” Jeremy said, stroking Ryan’s cheek. “You’re so pretty when you’re blushing and begging for me. If you weren’t plugged up, I’d be fucking you myself.”

Ryan squirmed again, knowing that now, it was all he ever wanted. He adored the feeling of Jeremy’s cock inside him, loved the tightness no matter how long he had a plug in before, craved the feeling of being filled up with his cum and (inevitably) having it leak out of him.

“Just one more thing before I touch you, kitten. Hold your arms up.” Ryan did as he said, shifting onto his back while Jeremy undid the handcuffs. He held an open cuff in each hand, locking them around Ryan’s wrists. The thin padding gave him a bit of reprieve from the soon-to-come roughness, but Ryan certainly wouldn’t mind if the cuffs left marks.

Ryan cried out again, now having Jeremy pumping his cock with his fist. His mouth hung open, making gasps and moans as he tugged it and rubbed the slit. At some point, Jeremy squeezed his cock, making Ryan whimper.

“Oh, kitten, we don’t want to disturb the neighbors, do we? Let’s see…” Ryan gasped, all contact with his cock suddenly ceasing as Jeremy got up to rummage around for something again.

He so desperately wanted to touch himself, to finish himself off so Jeremy could ruin him all over again. But he was cuffed, and he knew he would be punished if he did touch his cock. Ryan practically lived for Jeremy’s praises.

In reality, it was probably only a few moments before Jeremy turned around. To Ryan, it felt like hours. As he knelt on the bed again, Ryan gasped when he saw the ball gag in Jeremy’s hand. “Jeremy, please…” he whined.

Jeremy chuckled. “I figured you would say that, kitten.” As he strapped the ball gag around Ryan’s mouth, he continued, “I love when you beg like that, so desperate for any sort of touch. You’ll do anything for me, right?”

Ryan nodded, unable to say much now that the ball gag was strapped snugly around his mouth.

“Mm, good to know. Now, where was I…?”

Ryan’s eyes widened, and he thrusted up, his cock nearly touching Jeremy’s leg. He chuckled again, moving one of his hands so it hovered over Ryan’s cock. “Of course.”

Ryan squeezed his eyes shut as Jeremy started pumping his cock again, thumbing at the precum dribbling out of him. He tried to cry out when he felt Jeremy’s tongue swipe across his slit, but all that came out was a muffled “Mm…!”

“Oh, kitten…” Jeremy pulled away and came closer, stroking Ryan’s cheeks. “Open your eyes, Ryan. I want you to see me.” 

He complied, meeting Jeremy’s soft gaze. “There you are,” he said, reaching up to press a kiss to Ryan’s forehead. “Your pretty blue eyes and your red cheeks compliment each other so well, Ryan. I’m so lucky to have a kitten like you, aren’t I?”

He nodded, thrusting up again. It was definitely nice to have Jeremy praising him over and over like this, but he had to come soon.

Thankfully, Jeremy seemed to understand. “You’re green still?” Once he saw Ryan nod, he traveled back down and placed his lips on the head of Ryan’s cock, running his tongue over the slit. Ryan let out a moan and thrusted into Jeremy’s mouth, leading Jeremy to pin his hips to the mattress. He pulled off and told Ryan, “Eager little thing, aren’t you? I’ll let you come soon, kitten, don’t worry.”

Jeremy started sucking Ryan off again, taking in more of his cock as he progressed. Ryan wriggled under his grip, and he could only watch as Jeremy’s wet mouth brought him closer to an orgasm.

Soon enough, Jeremy reached Ryan’s base, and the tip of his cock reached the back of Jeremy’s throat. It took only a few more moments of sucking and licking before Ryan came, his cum shooting right down Jeremy’s throat. He swallowed every last drop, and only pulled off when Ryan squirmed away.

“Good kitten, look at you…” Jeremy cooed, reaching up and holding Ryan’s face in his hands. “Do you need to take anything off?” Ryan shook his head. “Want me to fuck you in the ass?” He nodded, clearly excited. “Alright, give me a second.”

Jeremy kissed Ryan’s forehead again before he got up and shucked his pants and underwear off. He was fairly hard as well, but watching him, Ryan could only think about how good it felt when he was fucked by Jeremy. His breathing was heavy as he watched Jeremy pump some lube into his hand and stroked his cock, lubing himself up and getting himself hard. “On your stomach,” he ordered, and Ryan followed, presenting himself to Jeremy.

Jeremy eased the butt plug out of Ryan, and watched as he clenched the now empty space. Before Ryan could lament the loss, though, Jeremy spread his ass cheeks apart and thrusted inside, earning a long moan from Ryan. Even with the butt plug stretching him out before, the sheer girth and length of Jeremy was tight around his rim. Jeremy threaded his fingers through Ryan’s hair and pulled, using his other hand to hold Ryan’s hip. 

Ryan was overstimulated, and he loved it. Jeremy’s rough hands kept him pinned down, and he felt pretty with the handcuffs and gag restricting him. That, and Jeremy’s cock inside him was indescribably good.

While the thrusts started out slow and methodical—slowly taking apart whatever Ryan had built up from his last orgasm—Jeremy grew faster and more erratic as he built up his orgasm. His nails dug into Ryan’s hips, and they both knew that he would have marks afterwards.

“Let me—ah—see your face, kitten. Don’t be shy.” Jeremy moved his hand away from Ryan’s head so both hands were on his hips, letting Ryan turn his head to see Jeremy. “Fuck, fuck...god, I love you. I love how you look under me, how beautiful you are taking my cock so well like that. You’re so spread out for me, and shit, your cheeks are so red, you’re adorable, fuck, Ryan! I love you!”

Almost immediately after Jeremy’s outburst, he came, moaning low and spilling inside Ryan. Jeremy held him close, with a few drops of cum already spilling out. Ryan was panting, loving every second of Jeremy filling him up to the brim.

Jeremy soon came down from his orgasm, and he carefully pulled out, some cum still dripping from his cock. He undid Ryan’s handcuffs and took off the gag, letting him curl close. Ryan buried his head in the crook of Jeremy’s neck.

“You did so well, Ryan, sweetheart,” Jeremy murmured, stroking Ryan’s back. “You took everything so good, babe, I’m so proud of you. Need anything right now?”

Ryan shook his head. “Just wanna cuddle…” he replied, his voice muffled through Jeremy’s shirt.

Before either of them could really settle, both their stomachs growled. “Guess we forgot to make dinner, huh?” Ryan asked.

“I can make something real quick. You can clean yourself up, if you want. Sound good?” 

“Mhm.” Jeremy tilted Ryan’s head up and kissed him, before getting up and leaving to make dinner. As he rolled over and got up, though, Ryan stumbled. _Guess he fulfilled his promise,_ he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> hey so this is literally the first smut thing i've posted on ao3 so. yeah. if you're wondering why it was Like That that's why


End file.
